IconNames
Put the list of all available SVG icon used by the SVG library. put iconNames() at the present it results: * adjust * adn * align center * align justify * align left * align right * ambulance * anchor * android * angle down * angle left * angle right * angle up * apple * archive * arrow down * arrow left * arrow right * arrow up * asterisk * backward * ban circle * bar chart * barcode * beaker * beer * bell * bell alt * bitbucket * bitbucket sign * bold * bolt * book * bookmark * bookmark empty * briefcase * btc * bug * building * bullhorn * bullseye * calendar * calendar empty * camera * camera retro * caret down * caret left * caret right * caret up * certificate * check * check empty * check minus * check sign * chevron down * chevron left * chevron right * chevron sign down * chevron sign left * chevron sign right * chevron sign up * chevron up * circle * circle arrow down * circle arrow left * circle arrow right * circle arrow up * circle blank * clock * cloud * cloud download * cloud upload * cny * code * code fork * coffee * cog * cogs * collapse * collapse alt * collapse top * columns * comment * comment alt * comments * comments alt * compass * copy * credit card * crop * css3 * cube * cut * dashboard * database * desktop * double angle down * double angle left * double angle right * double angle up * download * download alt * dribbble * dropbox * edit * edit sign * eject * ellipsis horizontal * ellipsis vertical * envelope * envelope alt * eraser * eur * exchange * exclamation * exclamation sign * expand * expand alt * external link * external link sign * eye close * eye open * facebook * facebook sign * facetime video * fast backward * fast forward * female * fighter jet * file * file alt * file excel alt * file powerpoint alt * file text * file text alt * files alt * film * filter * fire * fire extinguisher * flag * flag alt * flag checkered * flickr * folder close * folder close alt * folder open * folder open alt * font * food * forward * foursquare * frown * fullscreen * gamepad * gbp * gift * github * github alt * github sign * gittip * glass * globe * google plus * google plus sign * group * h sign * hand down * hand left * hand right * hand up * hdd * headphones * heart * heart empty * home * hospital * hourglass * html5 * inbox * indent left * indent right * info * info sign * inr * instagram * italic * jpy * key * keyboard * krw * laptop * leaf * legal * lemon * level down * level up * lightbulb * link * linkedin * linkedin sign * linux * list * list alt * list ol * list ul * location arrow * lock * long arrow down * long arrow left * long arrow right * long arrow up * magic * magnet * mail reply all * male * map marker * maxcdn * medkit * meh * microphone * microphone off * minus * minus sign * minus sign alt * mobile phone * money * moon * move * music * off * ok * ok circle * ok sign * paper clip * paste * pause * pencil * phone * phone sign * picture * pinterest * pinterest sign * plane * play * play circle * play sign * plus * plus sign * plus sign alt * print * pushpin * puzzle piece * qrcode * question * question sign * quote left * quote right * random * refresh * remove * remove circle * remove sign * renren * reorder * repeat * reply * resize full * resize horizontal * resize small * resize vertical * retweet * road * rocket * rss * rss sign * save * screenshot * search * share * share alt * share sign * shield * shopping cart * sign blank * signal * signin * signout * sitemap * skype * smile * sort * sort by alphabet * sort by alphabet alt * sort by attributes * sort by attributes alt * sort by order * sort by order alt * sort down * sort up * spinner * square alt * stackexchange * star * star empty * star half * star half empty * step backward * step forward * stethoscope * stop * stop circle * strikethrough * subscript * suitcase * sun * superscript * table * tablet * tag * tags * tasks * terminal * text height * text width * th * th large * th list * thumbs down * thumbs down alt * thumbs up * thumbs up alt * ticket * time * tint * trash * trello * trophy * truck * tumblr * tumblr sign * twitter * twitter sign * umbrella * underline * undo * unlink * unlock * unlock alt * upload * upload alt * usd * user * user md * vk * volume down * volume off * volume up * warning sign * weibo * windows * wrench * xing * xing sign * youtube * youtube play * youtube sign * zoom in * zoom out